A Test Of Grace
by J. Maria
Summary: What does anyone really know about their family? Faith is about to find out.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea came to me because of Faith's line "I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week." from Chosen. Well, what was the cause of Faith's exhaustion? Could it be a result from sweaty fun time with Robin? Here's my answer. And what do we really know about her family? Besides that her mother is dead and she's from Boston. Oh, and if anyone knows what her last name is, can you tell me, cause I need it for this story. Enjoy!

**__**

A Test Of Grace

**__**

Prologue

Faith hated planes. She had never taken them, but she knew she Hated them. Capital H and everything. It had been a butt ugly day. They were all headed out to England. To restart the damn Council and a school for the slayers.

And Faith was hurling her breakfast up in the bathroom. She must be airsick. What else could it possibly be? When she made her way back to the seat, Faith nearly collapsed with exhaustion. She slept for eight hours. When she woke up, she promptly threw up again. This time all over Robin's feet. When they were on the ground. 

"We better get her to a doctor."

And that's when the fun started.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Ok, I didn't say that there were spoilers for S 7 and OotP. I only own the people I make up. Anywho. Tell me what you think. And anyone know what Faith's last name was?

**__**

Chapter One

Faith sat stiffly in the doctor's examining room. The doctor had just come back with the test results. Faith thought she'd gone deaf. Naw, he was wrong. 

"Congratulations. You're six weeks pregnant."

* * * * *

How was she supposed to tell Robin? The doctor had told her that he would let her tell them. But he had talked to her about prenatal care, and vitamins she should take. This could not be happening. She grabbed her jean jacket and made her way out into the lobby. Buffy and Robin looked totally freaked. It was kinda cool, having everyone worry that much about her.

Surprises? Oh he was gonna be damned surprised. She was gonna grin and bear it - and watch as they all hit the floor. Oh, yeah. She was gonna grin and bear it.

* * * * *

__

Meanwhile, In A House In Another Part Of England. . .

A young brunette woman sat in the window seat. She felt different somehow. And she couldn't put a finger on it. She sighed. Then suddenly, a sandy haired man apparated into the walkway. A smile broke out over her otherwise gloomy countenance.

Charity Wood watched as her brother made his way up the walk. Oliver had just returned this week. He'd been gone for nearly the whole Summer holiday. She was out the door and in her brother's arms within a minute.

"Char. Yer bleedin killing me!"

"Ollie! You're home!"

"Ollie! Ollie!" A younger female voice burst out behind them. A strawberry blond girl propelled herself at the siblings.

"Hope! Yer gonna knock us over."

Charity grinned at her eighteen year old brother. Hope had been so hard to manage without Oliver to keep the eleven year old in check. Hope had been practically giddy all Summer after she got her letter saying she was going to Hogwarts in the fall. Hope beamed at her big brother.

"Oh, Ollie, didja get me owl? Mum said I shouldn't hav' bothered you, but I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Yep, Luv. I got yer owl."

"Charity says she fears it something awful, now that I'll be going there."

"Yes, she's a little terror. I have a reputation to uphold at Hogwarts."

"There are more things in this world tha' we need to fear, Charity." Her mother's voice was wafting over her from the open window.

"Yes Mum."

Hope smiled as she grabbed Oliver's hand and lead her up the walkway, leaving Charity standing alone. Oliver looked back at her. He noticed her frown.

"Charity, you just gotta have a little faith. Everything'll work out."

"Faith?" Charity murmured.

Through her mind, images of a young girl raced. She knew her. Charity screamed as the memories flooded back through her. There was something about her. She saw the girl with a woman with the same color of hair as Hope's. She saw the woman carrying her younger self. Charity fell to her knees. She didn't notice that Oliver was at her side. She remembered what she had forgotten as a child, what she had never known that she had forgotten.

"My sister. Faith." The black closed in on her as she passed out.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Ok, just cause Faith is pregnant, it doesn't mean she's gonna definitely end up with Robin. She's just carrying their child. And thanks for all of the help on the name issue. So, I'm making up a new last name for Faith - Harper. There are numerous reasons why I chose it. Its a street. A street that I like. My numerous reason. lol. Ok so more delving. OH, and no one's said this, but it's not tied into 'Greater Instincts' (three other stories of mine are). Enjoy!

****

Chapter Two

Charity didn't want to even think about opening her eyes. She was fourteen going on fifteen, and just finding out that half, if not more of her life, was a huge lie. She turned away from her mother, who was hovering over her.

"Anna, give the poor girl some room. She doesn't need ye hovering over her like a seeker looking for the snitch." She heard her father say.

"Hush, I think she's coming around."

"Mum?" She said.

"Yes, luv, it's Mummy. Sit up slowly. That's a good girl. Ollie, go fetch her a glass of water."

Charity tried to meet Anna Wood's gaze, but she just couldn't look at the woman who'd been her beloved Mum and know that she wasn't her daughter. She couldn't let it just go on like this. This wasn't hers. She looked into Anna's eyes.

"I'm not your daughter."

It broke her heart to see Anna only agree with her. It hurt more to know that it was true.

* * * * *

Faith couldn't take anymore of this bullshit. Robin had been all Mr. By-The-Book and No-Child-Of-Mine about it. Like she couldn't take care of a baby by herself?

Well, ok, she couldn't. But she wasn't gonna be pushed into anything. Not by some ordinary guy. Ok, so he was the son of a slayer. Big Deal. She was a slayer. And she wasn't gonna let herself be preached to by some guy. Not like her mother had been.

Her mother had let Jesse Barker rule over her until the miserable bastard died. Even then, she was still so subservient. Love. Her name had been Love. And she'd always been a sucker for love.

Love Harper had gotten knocked up at nineteen. She'd had Faith in Boston. Faith's father, Mike Dickerson (yea, the irony of that wasn't lost to Faith) had ditched Love after she told him she was pregnant. She raised Faith alone, but there was always a study influx of new shitty boyfriends.

But Jesse Barker had been the one to break her mother. Then Love had gotten the Big C. Cancer. Jesse booked, leaving the then thirteen year old Faith to deal with it. That was when Alice Hanover had shown up. She told them that Faith was a potential slayer. Love kinda gave up after that.

Alice. It was so long ago that she watched Kakistos kill her. She still felt a pang of guilt. She couldn't save Alice, she couldn't save Love. Faith looked down at her still flat stomach. She would save this child from pain. Or at least shield it.

An accident of foolish teenage love and lust had brought Faith into the world, and twenty-two years later, another stupid mistake was bringing an innocent into the world. There would be hope for this child.

Whether or not she raised this baby by herself. With or without Saint Wood backing her...

Surprises sucked.

* * * * *

Buffy didn't think she could move. Neither could Dawn, Xander and Willow. Faith was Pregnant? And Robin was the Father? Faith was gonna have a kid?

Everything was coming out big and important, capital letters and everything. Oh yeah, this was one fucked up day. She tried to say something - anything.

"So, you're gonna be a dad. Whoa."

"Xander!"

"Sorry, it sounds funny in my head. And the lack of an eye might have led to the humor . . . that no one else sees."

"It's a lot to consider." Robin said, taking in a deep breath.

"This isn't going to lead to a "Sex is Bad" lecture for me, is it?" Dawn asked.

"Who said sex was bad? I thought it felt pretty damn good." Faith said, entering the room.

"Is it?" Dawn asked. "Cuz, there was this site that -" She looked around to see all of them giving her dirty looks. "That showed nothing at all. Sex is Bad."

"What are you gonna do, Faith?" Willow asked, looking away from Dawn.

"We're going to get married and raise our child together." Robin said, rising to stand beside Faith.

Faith gave him a look, as she shifted away from him to stand on her own. Robin winced at her rejection of his nearness.

"Whoa, who said anything about marriage? I just said I was gonna have the kid, not get with it's father."

"Faith. . ."

"Look, we're five by five, but I'm not so sure I want to give my independence away."

"Faith, you're going to have a child, your independence is pretty much shot to hell." Xander pointed out.

"Shut up, Xander." Dawn said, pinching his arm hard.

"OW! Sure, be violent to the man with _one eye_!"

Faith laughed at them. Robin was still staring at her. She tried desperately to ignore him. He was asking for so much, more than she was willing to give him. Her eyes burned suddenly, like she'd gotten shampoo in them.

"Damn." She said rubbing at them. She suddenly pitched forward. She felt Buffy grab for her as she blacked out.

* * * * *

_Love Harper watched as her young twelve year old daughter Faith wrestled her five year old sister Charity to the ground. One year old Hope giggled at her sisters. Love smiled sadly at her little girls. Alice stood beside her. She whispered something in Love's ear. Her smile faltered as the watcher spoke to her._

"Faith? Can you take your sisters into the other room? Please?"

"Sure, Mama. C'mon trouble, lets go boogie." She said, kissing her little sister's nose. 

Charity ran ahead outside. She cried out as Faith shut the back door. Faith raced to her sister's side.

"Chari, what hurts?" She darted her gaze over Charity.

"My hand. I think I hit a rock!" Big tears rolled down her chubby little cheeks, raising her right hand.

"It's ok, look. You're five by five."

"Five by five?"

"Yep, you got all five fingers, so you're five by five."

"Kiss 'em to make em feel better?"

"Sure thing, chicken wing." She said, laughing with her sisters as she placed a little kiss on each finger.

* * * * *

Faith opened her eyes to see Giles hovering over her. He smiled at her as he turned to tell everyone she was all right. She reached up and yanked him down by his collar.

"What did that damn Council do to my sisters?" She all but growled.

* * * * *

Charity lowered her head into her hands. Hope had been too young to remember their mother. Love Harper. That had been her name. She'd been six when she'd last seen her. She wondered why her mother had given them up. Love - no, Mama, had always sworn that they would never been torn apart. That they would stay a strong family unit. Charity could hear voices down the hall. Anna and Nicholas Wood were trying to be quiet. Obviously, they were failing.

"Anna, ye canno tell her -"

"Nicky, we have to. She's bloody starting to remember what happened. She remembers Faith."

"We canno tell her"

And then it stuck Charity hard. She sunk against the wall. Love Harper had given them up - because she was dead.

A/N 2: Ok, you like, no? Tell me whatcha think!


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Alas, I left y'all with a cliffie (well several if you've read all my stories). I was very crazy last night. I was a writing fiend. SO. Faith was left choking Giles and Charity was left falling to the ground finding out that her birth mother was dead. Why couldn't they remember each other, you say? Oh, silly reader, I'm going to tell you (god, now I'm channeling 'storyteller Andrew') Anywho, okay. I need to explain ages. Faith, I'm saying is like a year younger than Buffy who's 23 (it's canon if you saw 'The Gift') Charity's roughly eight years younger, so she's going on fifteen, and Hope is roughly four years younger. Setting: post chosen & OotP We also get to find out who's the daddy. Now, Faith is in England, so they really aren't that far away from each other. And who loved my explanation of 'five by five'? I thought it was clever. Story time!

**__**

Chapter Three

Giles was trying desperately to breathe. Buffy had raced to his side, and tried to pry Faith's fingers from his shirt. She finally gave up and torn the collar apart. She whipped around to face Faith.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Tell me what they did to my sisters!" Faith demanded, glaring at Giles.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but Giles -"

"I know where they are." He said softly.

"What?" Buffy turned to face them.

"I know where your sisters are, Faith."

* * * * *

Charity wiped numbly at the tears marring her face. Her mother was dead. She could remember Love Harper clearer with every second. She'd been a vibrant, kind, loving mother. Hot, bitter tears streamed down quicker now. 

"How can she just be _dead_?" She sobbed, lost to the world.

"Charity?" Oliver asked, shocked to see her sobbing so. "Mum, Da, come quick. Charity, talk to me love."

"How can she just be dead?"

"Who?"

"My mother!"

"She remembers, Nicky." Anna Wood said, as she went to hug her daughter.

* * * * *

Faith pushed herself up. Buffy sat down next to her, to keep her from killing Giles and doing anything to hurt the baby she was carrying. Giles tried to explain. Tried, be the word of how badly he failed.

"Love Harper -"  
"Wait, your mom's name was _Love_?" Buffy squeaked.

"May I finish?"

"Squash it, B." Faith spoke at the same time.

"Sorry."

"Love Harper, your mother, was informed before your birth that you would be a potential slayer. She and her husband -"  
"Her what?"

"Your father, her husband."

"Mom never married -"  
"She was married. Until her death, she was married to your father."

"All those memories -"

"Were built up to protect you and your sisters."

"Charity and Hope."  
"Now that's just screwed up." Buffy commented.

"And Buffy is a name for the ages?"

"Shutting up now."

"As I _was _saying, your parents decided it was best for you to not remember certain aspects of your life -"

"Like the fact that my mother wasn't a tramp who needed a man in her life to make her feel complete is all that much better?"

"Erm, well, this happened long before I -"

"Wait, so, her father is still out there?"

"Well - "

* * * * *

Charity looked at the paper before her. Her and Hope's adoption papers. She scanned her birth certificate. But something caught her eye. They widened in recognition.

"_He's_ my father!"

A/N: Evil mini chapter. I'm evil I know. So who is their father . . .? Stay tuned to find out who's their father, see the meeting of the sisters and more about the baby! 


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Okay, how many people wanted to kill me cuz of that last cliffie? Sorry, I wrote it on the run, cuz my ride was coming and I wanted to get something out of my day, seeing as I slept in, and missed my class. Bad evil girl that I am. Anywho. So who is the father? I didn't know! That's why I left him out. I played with a lot of ideas, quite a lot. And they just didn't pan out, so I kinda figured it come to me while I tantalized you with Faith choking Giles. So now you know why I didn't give out the facts on daddy. Even as I'm typing this out, I don't know who he is. Until I do . . . well, on with the story.

**__**

Chapter Four

Xander readjusted his eye-patch for the thirty-seventh time in the last ten minutes. Buffy had left him on Robin watch after Faith had tried to choke some information out of Giles. Robin was watching him like a hawk, and it was kinda creeping him out. Joke time.

"So, I didn't expect the wacky hormones to kick in yet, but I guess bein a slayer gives them that homicidal edge Faith's got going on."

"Xander."

"Sorry, sore subject."

"Just drop it."

"What possessed you to even think she was gonna settle down?" Xander knew he should just shut up, but he couldn't help asking the question

Robin tried to answer that question, but found he couldn't actually answer it. He had always assumed the when he had a family, it'd be the total package. Wife, house, baby. Picture perfect. But if he really admitted it to himself, it had never been Faith in those picture perfect images. He raised his head to focus on the woman who had been.

* * * * *

Willow pulled the next batch of cookies from the oven. Dawn was trying to help, but she wasn't good in the cooking area. She watched Faith through the cracked doorway.

"So, Faith had a family?"

"That's what I overheard."

"But why didn't she remember them?"

"I don't know, Dawnie."

"That's just so weird."

"Hey, take this cookies in to the guys?" Willow handed her the plate as she walked over to the room Giles was in.

* * * * *

Faith tried to compose herself. What the hell? When had _she _been channeling Angel? She was beyond pissed. The Council had screwed her over for the last time.

"So, you knew that my whole life was a lie?"

"No, Faith, I didn't know everything. Travers mentioned in passing of some sort of spell. With his unfortunate passing - " At this, both Buffy and Faith rolled their eyes. "But there was mention of a witch who might have some information on where your father and sisters are."

* * * * *

Charity Wood sat at the family table. She watched as Anna sent of the owl to Professor Dumbledore. She had never felt so angry at the kindly looking wizard. How could he have kept it from her? He - he had always been so kind to all of his students, so she never suspected he was capable of such deceit.

"Professor Dumbledore will know how to handle this. Perhaps your sister -"

"She has a name, Mum."

"I know, luv."

"Then bloody well use it." She ground out angrily.

"Charity Wood! Apologize to your mother right this very moment, young lady." Nicholas shouted.

"Mummy, I don't understand. What does this mean?" Hope asked, large tears forming in her eyes.

"It means we were ripped from our real family and stuck with a fake one for the last bloody nine years." Charity spat.

"Mummy, tell Chari to stop lying!"

"I'm not lying, Hope. You're just too young to remember Mama."

"I - I . . . Mummy, why is she lying?"

"No, duckie, she's not." Anna said, lovingly brushing a strand of strawberry blonde hair out of Hope's eyes.

"NO! You're all lying!" She sprang up from the table and ran to her room.

"Dumbledore will know what to do." Anna said softly.

"Can he give back the last nine years he stole from us?" Charity said bitterly.

* * * * *

Albus Dumbledore flew through the night to the large mansion. A raven haired woman waited in the foyer for him.

"Albus."

"Casper."

"Why are you here?"

"I received this post from the Wood home this evening."

"Wo. . " Fear clouded her young face. "She will not be pleased."

"That is what I gathered."

* * * * *

Giles pulled the car to a stop in front of a large mansion. Dawn shivered as she looked up. Faith was the first to get out of the car. She narrowed her eyes. The whole damn Scooby gang wanted to come with her. She rolled her eyes as she made her way up the stairs.

She pounded on the door, not caring if she woke the whole damn neighborhood up. She wanted her answers. A young woman, roughly a few years younger than Faith opened the door. She looked scared.

"Yes?"

"Hey, we're here to see Sainte Germaine."

"You -" She swallowed hard. That was when Faith noticed what the girl was wearing.

She wore baggy black pants with little white ghosts floating over it. Her tee had the familiar little cartoon ghost on it.

"Casper."

"What? Yes, that's my name." The girl broke out into a grin.

"It is?"

"Yes. Come in, won't you? I - excuse me for a moment." She turned down a long hallway.

* * * * *

Casper raced down the hall. No sooner had the wizard left, the slayer shows up? Oh, no, Sainte Germaine was _not_ going to be happy.

* * * * *

Back in Dumbledore's office, a man sat in the shadows. He was just beginning to mourn for the woman that died, and the children who'd been taken from him.

A/N2: and the evilness continues. . . .So. Who's daddy? *Gasp* whatcha mean, I don't know?! Alas, I don't. Here's hoping that the next installment simples it all up. till then.


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Hi everybody! Yeah, I'm a cheese ball. OK, I finally figured out who's the daddy! (yay me! He was lurking around the back of my head being a dip thong and not fessing up.) But He's revealed himself to me (minds outta the gutter). The last chappie was so choppy, and I apologize in hindsight for that. Anywho, I own Rebecca Sainte Germaine, Casper, Hope, and Charity, everyone else isn't mine, but you all knew that. . . right? OK, now I have to thank everyone who reviewed : rajmolisfren, Darklight, William Jamieson, Draco-FutureBF, Miz, Bex, Dragonsdaugher1, Herald-Mage Brianna, Trio Maxwell, Miss Kayl, AngusHardie, FaceInTheCrowd, CalPotterChkKailie, restive, JoyousTrouble, Maineiac, SeshatTeirm, and Cutiepie. OH, and Casper will be explained, she was kinda confusing, I know, and Oliver is nineteen going on twenty and the HP setting is past OotP, Harry's sixth year. I know I didn't say it before, but spoilers all around.

**__**

Chapter Five

She hated to be disturbed. Especially at this hour of the day. Casper knew this. The ebony haired woman turned to face her.

"Rebecca . . ."

"Twice in one night?"

"There is a group of people here to see you. I thought it'd be best if I "

"Turn them away. Albus' woes do not concern me. He has been troubling me for the last seventeen years."

"It isn't one of Albus's people."

"What?" Shock reigned mildly on her pale countenance.

"The slayer -"

"WHAT?" Rebecca Sainte Germaine's scream pierced the night sky as she hastily made her way through the winding corridors to the main room. Casper followed, racing to keep up with the infuriated woman.

Faith jumped to her feet as the woman burst into the room. Her golden eyes landed on the blond slayer and her watcher.

"How dare you enter my home, Rupert. I told you I would not search for more slayers. I would not be used as any means for your fight against the Dark. Bringing this -" She cast a disgusted look over Buffy, "Atrocity before me is not going to sway me."

"It was many months ago that I sought your council Ms. Sainte Germaine. I have long since given up on any aid from you in that sector." Giles said stonily.

"Hey! Just cuz a girl dies . . . well, _almost_ dies three times so does _not_ make me an atrocity." Buffy pouted.

Rebecca Sainte Germaine felt a tug in the pit of her stomach. She had turned Albus Dumbledore away without even listening to his pleas. But Casper had listened. She always listened to the souls who made it in the doorway. Casper stood behind her, her focus on another girl in the room. Rebecca turned her gaze to follow Casper's.

"No. This cannot be. Why was Albus here, Casper?" She murmured softly to the girl.

"The spell -"

"Broke?" Her voice propelled itself off the walls, making the group of people shudder. "That is impossible."

* * * * *

He held his head in his hands, refusing to acknowledge the newcomer. The man sat in front of him. He could feel the glare penetrate his flesh, and yet, he refused to meet the gaze.

"You've acted cowardly before."

"Never when the stakes mattered this much to me. She did this without my knowledge."

The table that separated them flew across the room in a fit of anger. One of the men stood, his chest heaving. The other slowly rose to his feet to meet his angered gaze. A third figure scurried in the room, his tiny body heaving as he balanced the tray in his arms as he used his magic to set the table back on its feet.

"Dobby brings food for honored Professors. Headmaster says to tell you that he will be here shortly. Master Wood arrived and is speaking with Headmaster."

Remus Lupin and Severus Snape's eyes never left each other's as they briskly nodded to the house-elf. Dobby was glad that neither professors had ever had children. Their tempers would be fouler than Master Malfoy's on a bad day.

* * * * *

Rebecca turned, not shocked to see the girl with the face so similar to Love Harper's behind her. She turned to Casper and nodded her head slightly. She watched and waited until Casper had left the room before she spoke.

"Welcome to my home. I am Rebecca Sainte Germaine. I only tell you this because, as far as I am aware, only Rupert knows my name."

"Yes. I didn't think to -"

"You rarely ever have, Rupert."

Xander jerked his head to face the English watcher. His mouth was hung open. Xander smirked when he turned back to face Dawn, who giggled at Giles' lack of response. The older man simply whipped off his glasses and cleaned them.

Buffy pfft, and Willow and Robin composed themselves much more quickly. Faith chuckled softly, drawing Rebecca's gaze.

"So, the spell _broke_" She said with disgust in her voice. "That is impossible. It was one of _my _spells. My spells have _never_ broken."

"What spell?" Faith asked, stepping up to the woman.

"A very special spell." She considered her next words for a moment. "Casper, go and contact Albus, then get refreshments for our guests. He," She nodded to Robin, "and she," She nodded to Dawn, "Will help you."

Rebecca waited before speaking again. She sat on one of the crimson velvet couches that lined the room. She summoned Faith to sit beside her. She waited until the group left the room.

"It was ordered originally by the Ministry and the Council. But the orders were changed."

"By who?" Faith demanded, refusing to sit.

"By Love Harper. Your mother."

With that, Faith sat down.

* * * * *

Casper smiled softly at the young girl. Dawn followed her with Robin closely on her heels. She had a weird twinkle in her eye. Casper opened the door to Rebecca's private owlery. One midnight black owl hooted shrilly at her entrance.

"Oh hush, Lazarus. You know me. This is the owlery. Rebecca keep her fleet of owls here."

"A fleet of owls?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, Lazarus was given to her by Dumbledore, only to be used for official Hogwarts business. But this as close to Hogwarts business as it gets."

"Fascinating." Robin said sarcastically.

"It is. Ignore him, he's pissed that he got shot down."

"I'm still supposed to instill fear in your heart. I _was _ your principal."

"Please. I've seen Buffy and Faith PMSing. That's a whole other kind of fear that's scarier than an ex-principal. Sides, that'll be nothing like when Faith goes into labor. That's just nightmare inducing."

"That girl? The slayer? She's expecting?" Casper asked excitedly.

"Yeah. It's weird though. I never really thought of Faith being a mom."

"I doubt she's really sure of it herself." Robin said moodily.

* * * * *

Charity sat staring stonily at the old man. She refused to meet his gaze. She _would_ not meet his gaze. Not for a chest full of golden Galleons would she look at him. Not if Draco Malfoy bowed down before Hermione Granger and kissed the ground she walked on. Not if he was turned into the bouncing ferret again. Not if -

"Ms. Wood, have you been listening?"

"Why should I? So you can tell me to forget her and my real family again? I won't forget Faith. I have to get back to her." She said, her voice quivering as she spoke quietly.

"Ms. Wood, " Dumbledore tried to speak again, but he was interrupted by the midnight hued owl.

Dumbledore quickly scanned the missive. He lowered his head before raising his twinkling eyes to Charity.

"It seems your sister wants to see you."

* * * * *

Rebecca watched as Faith absorbed all of this. It was a shock for her to realize that her mother had put in the order.

"I'm a free lance caster. I have been since I grew weary of both the Council and the Ministry, I refused to cast their spell. The spell to separate you and your sisters. Then Albus Dumbledore brought me your mother. Love pleaded with me for two days. I - in a moment of weakness - gave into her. She gave me in detail what she wanted. I cast, and she left There was no loophole in the spell. You were to never remember your sisters. Your sisters would never remember you. And your father's memories were to be wiped away."

"My father didn't know?"

"Dumbledore brought her here in secret. The Council and the Ministry were affected by the spell as well. Even Dumbledore himself was affected. Your mother was the only one to retain those memories. Her death would only strengthen the spell."

"So she knew she was dying?"

"Cancer affects even the most powerful witches in the world."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. You're tellin' me that with all the mojo you people you got, and you _can't_ cure cancer?" She rose quickly to her feet.

"Down. NOW." Rebecca rose to face her.

For the first time in her life, Faith actually followed an order. 

* * * * *

Charity stood with Hope, waiting for Oliver to get ready. Anna and Nicholas stood back. Hope wanted them to come. Dumbledore told her gently that they should not come with them.

"Rebecca wouldn't be pleased if I brought any more people to her home. She - she's easily angered."

Charity wondered if her father would be there.

* * * * *

Casper watched as the younger girl pulled herself up on the counter, snatching a cookie from the warming tray. She smiled at her.

"Help yourself."

"Oops. Sorry, but I haven't eaten all day, and they just look so good." She took a generous bite out of it and moaned in pleasure, "And it is." She said muffled, crumbs sticking to her lips.

"We don't take her out much."

"Oh, its fine. We don't get that many visitors. . . well, not many that she actually lets in the door."

"How did you meet her?"

"Rebecca saved my life."

* * * * *

"Your mother asked for these conditions. I merely met them. I still don't understand how the spell was broken. In all of my long years, not one of my spells has been undone when it wasn't supposed to be."

"Long years? You can't be more than thirty."

Rebecca laughed. Oh, this was rich. The slayer didn't know what she was. Oh, this was certainly older than she looked.

"My girl, never judge a book by its cover. I am much older than thirty."

Faith got to thinking about the girl in the other room. The girl obsessed by a cartoon ghost. There was something off about her and her boss.

"So you're some kind of old and powerful witch. What's Casper?"

"Casper is a special case. And she is none of your concern." Rebecca said angrily. It was the first real emotion she'd shown. She was cut of before saying anything more by a booming clang of the door bell.

Casper shuttled out of the kitchen. Robin and Dawn followed her with trays of full of mugs of Pumpkin juice and brownies and cookies. She raced to the door and smiled when she saw the Headmaster there with two younger girls and a young man. And directly behind them, stood an older sandy haired man.

Rebecca rose. She watched as the group entered. This was going to be interesting.

"Albus, Remus. Good to see you again. I presume these are Oliver -"

"Chari?" Faith murmured.

"Faith?" The older of the two girls tore away from the youngest man.

Faith pulled her sister into her arms. Her gaze traveled to the other girl. But her eyes hit on the middle aged man.

"Dad."

"Hello, Faith." Remus Lupin said softly.

The last thing he saw was Faith's fist plowing into his face.

A/N2: I tried to confuse everyone into thinking Dumbledore was the father. But yeah, I was planning on making Sirius the dad, but he was in prison when Hope was conceived. So then I really got stuck. I put Dobby in because someone suggested him as the dad, and I just couldn't resist tossing him in there. But, what is up with Casper? I guess you'll have to look to the next installment of this for that answer! As always: how'd I do?


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Ok, technically, the only all-knowing person is Rebecca. Or so she thinks. Everyone else knows a fragment of the story, 'cept for the Scoobies (not Giles, obviously) who know next to nothing about all the cloak and dagger bs going on . The council wanted to get their hooks into Faith, the Ministry had some interest in her mother. Casper - she knows nothing, I'll tell you that right now. She knows Rebecca and owes her a debt. You'll see why. Rebecca - who knows what's going on with Rebecca. Hope doesn't remember Faith. Faith and Charity's memories aren't completely restored. Remus doesn't completely remember. Oliver doesn't know anything either. And I'm so confused. Some people want a R/F pairing, some don't. So in this there may not be one. They are a couple in my story 'Greater Insticts' they have a son in that one. That's not in anyway connected with this story though. And as for the great conflict - yeah, this chapter is gonna cover that. Remember Voldemort's still out there, and their gonna have to face him eventually. Basically its a bunch of different people getting thrown together, and all but one of them knows absolutely nothing. And as for the accent issue: It's been resolved. I stopped doing it. Thanks, I was experimenting. Obviously I shouldn't screw around with the language. The nail is in the coffin. Get over it. 

And if you could follow any of this rant, you get an imaginary brownie. Phew.

**__**

Chapter Six

"What did you do that for?" The youngest girl shrieked. The young man beside her tore away from her and raced to the fallen man.

Faith watched as they lifted him to his feet. His nose was bleeding as he looked up at her. She gave him the one over before pursing her lips. Cocking an eyebrow, she watched as he considered what to say to her.

"Feel better?" He asked, giving her a small grin.

"Yeah, I'm five by five."

"Well, then, now that the introductions are finished, ooh. Brownies. I do adore brownies." Dumbledore said, snatching a brownie from the tray Dawn held. She smiled at the older man.

"Albus, could you be even ruder?"

"Rude, my dear? My apologies, I assumed you brought this food to feed your guests." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "Excellent as always, Casper."

The young woman blushed, her eyes sparkling at the compliment. Rebecca smiled faintly, but only for a split second.

It was not smart for her to show any emotional attachments. She was older than any of the people gathered here, and with the exception of slayers, had more enemies than she could care to count. 

"If everyone is ready to talk, then perhaps we should get this over with."

"Yes, brilliant idea. Ms. Wood, come here." Dumbledore held his hand out to Hope. 

She pulled away from her brother and stood beside Charity.

The lighter haired girl kept her head down. She wouldn't look at them. It wouldn't make it real then. Lupin was standing in the corner, watching his youngest daughter. She clutched at the sliver heart locket around her throat. Hope felt Charity lace her fingers through hers. She looked up at her, not sure she wanted to hear anymore of this.

"Well, it has been nearly a decade since you girls have seen each other. I expect you want some explanations?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Like why did you bring her here?" Faith was the first to sit down, her hand laying absently on her abdomen. He smiled. She was so like her mother. He knew Remus noticed it as well.

Albus Dumbledore took a bite of the brownie in his hand. He watched as Casper led all of the others, save the Harper sisters and their Father. Rebecca rolled her eyes. She was being forced to witness this.

* * * * *

Buffy stared at the girl. Who named their kids Casper? Were they clinically insane or something. Giles was staring at the door, wondering whether he should be in there or not. Xander and Willow were joking with that young guy about the odd-tasting pumpkin juice. Dawn was asking Casper a million questions and Robin was sipping his juice.

"Do you think we should be in there?" He asked quietly.

"No. It's a family thing. We shouldn't interfere when we really don't know anything about the sitch." Buffy said, reaching for a brownie.

"I thought you all thought of yourself as family."

"Well, yeah. But this is - shut up." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

Some people just didn't get the thin line of the whole 'family' thing. The rest of the 'family' didn't interfere when it came to real family issues. . . well, most of the time anyway. . . well, when it was for their own good. . . well, . . .

* * * * *

Albus tried to be blunt.

"Yes. Now, you younger girls know about Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah." Charity said calmly, Hope just cringed and turned into her sister, burying her head in Charity's shoulder.

"Yes, now Voldemort was merely weakened by Harry."

"Who?"

They all turned to face Faith. She turned from each face.

"What? Who's Harry? I'm not crazy for asking the question."

"No, you're not. You've never really been part of the wizarding community. I can't expect you to remember something that happened when you were six. Harry was a baby when Voldemort tried to kill him and failed."

"Aren't you getting quite sick of repeating that tale to everyone, Albus?" Rebecca snickered.

"Quite tired of repeating myself, along with other things, Rebecca." He narrowed his eyes in her direction.

"Ooh, I'm scared of you."

"Can you two get back to the story bout us? Or do we need to rehash the last how ever many years of shit you have against each other?"

Albus and Rebecca turned at the voice. Charity rolled her eyes. Finally, they could get refocused. "Can we continue?"

"Yes. Long story short, Voldemort got weak, Harry grew up - well, almost. Voldemort is getting stronger and is still trying to kill Harry. I think you can take it from there, right Albus?" Rebecca said with a sigh.

"Yes. Your mother was living in America. That is where Remus met her. Love was a powerful witch in her own right. They fell in love, married, and had you three girls."

"We kinda figured that part out." Faith said.

"Yes. Well, Remus came back here for a while. Your mother was presumably approached by your watcher, Alice. The ministry saw great potential threat or some other odd thing in her. Love, not Alice. They wanted her contained."

"So, they approached me each respectively to cast a spell of coercion."

"Thank you, Rebecca."

"I refused because I was out of the business, not because I _actually_ cared about the people involved."

"Yes. Anyway, Love found out about the Cancer, and came up with her own idea."

They all turned to face Rebecca. They expected Rebecca to snip in with more commentary. She was merely picking at her nails. She looked up from her work.

"Oh, you want my side? Yes, she pleaded her case to win me over, set out what she wanted, and I cast. I suspect your pasts are still all fuzzy?"

"Yeah, I remember Faith, and Mama, but not Lupin." Charity said coolly.

"Yeah. I gathered. Even I cannot fully recall what the spell included. But, I'm guessing it was powerful enough to effect both worlds."

The whole group was quiet for a moment. She leaned back and waited for one of them to say something. It was odd. This mix of people before her. But they all seemed scared.

"I didn't know." Remus said softly. Charity and Faith turned to face him. He looked up at his daughters. "She included me in the forgetting. I wouldn't have left her -" Sobs wracked his shoulders. Charity's eyes softened when she looked at him again.

"She wished to protect us all. The question is, from what?" Hope asked softly, speaking for the first time. She turned to her future Headmaster, hoping to find the answer in his twinkling eyes.

He merely turned to Rebecca. She rolled her eyes.

"You think _I_ know?"

A/N 2: Sorry, stress equals not happy me. As always, how'd I do?


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: I was a tad bit bitchy last chapter. . . not really sorry, though. It was a very stressful week. But most of the stress is gone bye-bye, and I got happy-ish tears from finally watching epi 100. . .anyway. So, The big confab is done. In fact, I'm making it the next day. Ha! Yeah, creepy little laugh aside. . . so, morning rises and. . well, I'll let it speak for itself. As always, big thanks to Cutiepie who's reviews always manage to make me feel better when I get them. (that was the shameless reminder to give me glorious (or any) feedback) Anyway. . . So, story. . yes. *focuses by crossing and uncrossing eyes* All better now.

A/N 2: Really long time since posting. The weirdest thing is that the stories I thought everyone would like _really_ hate, turn out to be pretty popular. Hmm. Much love for Faith and Cordy, the people do have. (this and WWTH are two of my most popular fics) I'm waxing poetic. So, Rebecca - ya gotta love her. Pregnant Faith - more of that sitch and (hehe, been watching a lot of S3, so we're gonna do some digging) Moody Charity and freaked out Hope. And Hey, maybe some climatic - not gonna finish that line. So, here I go. As always, leave a little review if you liked it or loved it, or heck, even hated it. As always, (redundancy always works) how'd I do?

****

Chapter Seven

Rebecca cringed. Twelve people. Twelve snot faced, clumsy as all hell people, were infesting her sweet sweet sanctuary. Granted, one _was_ Casper, so she couldn't bitch and moan about that one. Fine. _Eleven _annoying mortals were staying in her home. This was an outrage.

"I don't give the Grand Pumba's left testicle that you have to sort this all out, Albus. This is _my_ home. M - I - N - E. After nearly all of the time I've given to your stupid little causes, I deserve this." The raven haired Seer screeched. 

The great wizard clucked his tongue as he looked up at her. Not even twenty minutes had past since they finally sent the disheartened and wary Harper sisters to bed. Rebecca knew before he'd even arrived that this was by far the best place to keep them for now.

"Now, Rebecca, what are you really so upset over?"

"You know as well as I what that stupid girl was protecting them all from." Her voice was considerably hushed as she whipped around to face him.

He examined the loose thread of his cloak. He had no desire to look her straight in the face.

"Yes. It is returning to me."

"You plan to keep it from them. Not tell them _why_ such drastic measures were taken." She laughed, unbelieving. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Yes, because that worked for you _so _ well with Potter, now didn't it? Got Black killed needlessly. Made the boy hate you." She knelt beside the still figure of Dumbledore. "How's that working out for you?"

"You speak -"

"I SPEAK, " She yelled, stalking across the room again, shouting it out, "I speak of your careless abandon of my home's safety. Riddle's stupid infantile power trip will have his little cloak and dagger boys racing about to storm MY HOME. To get at any of the power sources gathered in my halls." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Don't tell me the great Albus Dumbledore didn't know what Riddle's after. He's been after it for fifty years. Since he first laid eyes on it, up in my bowers."

They both grew quiet. Yes, they remembered well what he was after, after the Chamber was closed so many years before.

"You said power sources." He said softly.

"Yeah, two slayers, a powerful Wiccan and a Key are bound to draw extra attention. Attention, I'd rather not have focused here."

"I will not even dare to ask how you knew all of this."

"Damn right, you won't dare. _You_ of all people know how I know." She huffed. Pouting, she threw herself into one of the chairs. Albus quirked an eyebrow at this. He so enjoyed her tantrums.

She turned to face him, her own features blank of all emotions. She took a deep breath.

"They dream of her, this night. All those who knew her, gathered in my halls." He gave her a puzzled look. She nodded, not able to hold back the trace of fear in her next words. "They remember what she was. And they remember who they were. Even she remembers, and she has not remembered much these last years."

* * * * *

Remus rolled over in the foreign bed several times now. When he was finally able to reach the much sought rest, he dreamed. Of her, of Love.

_Her red-blonde hair shimmered in the dying light. Her eyes were clearly focused on the little girl, running herself dizzy in circles. She smiled softly at the child. She was so focused on her that she didn't notice him immediately. He watched his daughter as she raced the setting sun. Love watched her from the back porch, her knees tucked up in front of her. She looked back at him with so much love and devotion in her eyes. It broke his heart to tell her._

"Love, I have some bad -" But he noticed the streaks that had formed down her face. "But you already know it, don't you?" She nodded sadly.

"Yeah. . . Lily and James?" She asked hopefully.

"They - they didn't make it." Tears swelled in his eyes, but he checked them.

"Harry? Is he - did Voldemort - he didn't get -"

"Harry survived without more than a scratch."

"A scar, in the shape of a lightening bolt." She said softly, staring at Faith again.

"Yes, how'd you -"

"Faithie saw it. She fell, hit her knee. She said, 'That baby got a cut, like lighten'' ." Love said softly.

"Our girl's showing magic? This early?"

Love nodded, turning to kiss Remus softly. She smiled up at him, pulling him close to her. He felt the pain and grief seem to drift away as she held him to her.

"Poor little Harry."

Later that night, as he watched his daughter sleep peacefully in her bed and his wife watching over her, Remus felt the sorrow slip away to a dull ache. He smiled at Love as she pulled the door closed behind her.

"She looks like a little cherub, sleeping like that. Looking at her, you'd never know that she jumped off the highest rock at the quarry this morning." She said softly. She watched as his eyes widened in fear. She giggled at him. "Yes, my little firecracker did what the older kids were too chicken to do."

"She could have gotten herself killed!"

"Remy, she didn't know any better. She wanted to show them up. A little healthy competition never killed anybody."

"That child will grow up to be a little hellion."

"But she'll always be Daddy's little girl." He raised an eyebrow at that. "Please, she gets her wild streak from you."

"If I recall, I wasn't the one who streaked in front of Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, and Dumbledore at our reception."

"No, because you were too chicken."

"Love. . . "

"Besides, haven't you heard that the only way to curb that rebellion streak in children is to have another child?"

"What?"

"What I mean to say, is you're going to be a daddy. . .again." She said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You're ?"

"Yep." She giggled as he picked her up and spun her around. "Remy!"

* * * * *

Faith, sharing a room with Willow and Buffy, found herself staring up at the crescent moon. She sat in the window seat that reminded her of the Darling's bedroom in _Peter Pan_. She closed her eyes, remembering.

__

Mama was all sweaty. She'd been in that little room, for nearly two hours, bringing the baby into the world. Her new little sister. Charity. Daddy was pacing around the room, growling a little. He suddenly scooped her up, tickling her. A happy smile lit up his face. She loved it when Daddy smiled. He looked so happy, and Faith could smell something icky. She scrunched up her nose.

"Mama smells new."

"No, Faithie, that's the baby. You smell her."

"I got a sister?"

"Yes, my darling girl."

The woman with the stern face told them they could go see Mama and Charity. The room was green, like mint chocolate chip ice cream. Mama was tired, and the baby kept screaming in her arms. She smiled softly at them.

"Hey, Firecracker. Come meet your baby sister."

Daddy put her on the bed next to Mama. She looked down at the red faced baby. Her face was all wrinkly, and little puffs of dark hair stood up on her head.

"Faith, this is your sister Charity."

The baby opened her eyes, and Faith thought she was gonna scream again. But the green eyes locked on hers. 

"Hey, Chari. I'm Faithie. I'm you're big sister."

And the baby cooed.

Faith opened her eyes, and felt the tears stream down. Her hand wandered to where her child rested in her. She smiled through her tears.

"Oh, Mama. . . I need you now more than ever. . . I need to know why. . . you did what you did."

A/N: Kinda short, I know. But the rest of the dreams come in the next chapter, I swear. So, as always, how'd I do?


	9. Chapter Eight

Title: A Test of Grace  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns BtVS, J.K. owns HP, I own Rebecca, Casper, Charity, Hope and Love.  
Spoilers: All of Buffy, OotP for Hp.  
Summary: What does anyone really know about their family? Faith is about to find out.  
A/N: o_O six years? Really? Holy crap.

**__**

A Test of Grace

__

Chapter Eight

Severus Snape shifted restlessly in his quarters at Hogwarts. Hours had passed since whatever spell had been placed on majority of the people connected to Love Harper had begun to fracture. He remembered the girl he'd seen occasionally accompanying the Headmaster during the holiday breaks he'd chosen to spend on campus. Another red-headed beauty who'd smiled kindly at him. Another girl, with darker hair -

A sharp pain behind his temples had Severus wincing, cutting off whatever thought he'd been pondering. Shaking his head, he reached blindly for the flask of Firewhiskey. Such heavy thoughts this night.

* * *

Hope and Charity cuddled together on the bed, Hope burrowing in closer to her big sister. The girl who'd come with their sister slept in the bed closest to the wall, and Oliver slept in the bed between theirs and hers. Dreams poured over the youngest two Harper sisters.

__

Charity stood sobbing next to her sister, her tiny hand enveloped by Faith's bigger one. Mama had told her to hold on tight to Faith, told her that it was important so something couldn't be lost. She'd gone into a little room, the door nearly shut knowing her daughter's would hear her. Her red-blonde hair whipped around her as she talked quietly to another woman.

"You did it before, Grandmother. I don't see what's stopping you now."  
"That's a lovely tone to take with me when you want me to do you a favor, Love," the woman snorted.  
"I have

It got quiet in the little room, and Charity couldn't hear what they were saying. Something slammed, and Faith tugged her closer, bouncing Hope on her hip and crooning quietly to the fussy toddler. Charity hid her face in Faith's leg.

"Just do the damn spell, Sainte Germaine. "

"We've_ seen what's to come and this is beyond necessary. It's the only way to keep all of them safe."_

Mama was rushing toward them, her hands shaking as she scooped up Charity and grabbed Faith's hand. Charity saw her pause and look back at a girl hiding in the corner, her dark hair hanging over her eyes. Mama whispered something in her ear then, making her forget the girl.

"You need to remember this clearly, Charity. You're the only one who can. You've got your Grandmother's sight. Faith's faded as she got older, but yours wont. Remember it all, baby girl. They're going to need you some day."

never_ asked you for anything. _Mother_ never asked you for anything, and _Patience_ - don't even get me started on what you did to my sister."  
"Don't open that wound, Love. I did everything I could for her. Patience chose poorly who to trust -"  
"She loved him!" Mama shouted, glaring at the pretty woman she'd called grandmother. "She loved him. And that bastard _knew_ how to get to him. You could have saved her."  
"I saved the child," she hissed. "So don't bring up what I _didn't_ do in my face again, Love."  
"You owe me this, Grandmother."  
"Do you really want this? To make their lives _miserable_? Who wins then, Love? Your werewolf lover? Your three innocent daughters? Your bastard of a father?"  
"Don't bring Dad into this just because Mother chose him over you."  
"No. Because Prudence saw what would happen to her if she married your father. Because I warned her what would happen if she chose that _instigator_ as a mate," the woman laughed bitterly. "And she ran to him."  
"And she was happy -"  
"When Voldemort slew her?"  
"No one ever -"  
"She died six months after his application to teach the Dark Arts class was denied. Six months to the day, Lovey. Don't tell me it was a coincidence."_

_

* * *

_

Rebecca sat in her study, cigarette poised on her lips as she listened for the ghosts to come. They'd always hovered - just out of her sight, but there, waiting. Three of them. Three girls she'd loved most in all the world. Prudence, Patience and Love. Her daughter and her granddaughters. The only children she'd ever put out into the world.

_"Mother. You know why we had to do this," Prudence whispered, her fingers ghosting over Rebecca's shoulders.  
_"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Rebecca sighed, rubbing at her temples.  
_"You've missed us, haven't you, you old fossil?" Love laughed, mischief in her eyes.  
"Love, behave," Patience admonished, her dark hair falling into her face.  
_"I have missed you," Rebecca murmured, looking at her family. "Why did you have to do it, Love?"  
_"Because you would have gone for blood if you knew the truth"_  
"It was never cancer, was it?" Rebecca took a long hit on her cigarette, glaring out into the night sky.  
_"Nope. It was revenge."_

* * *

Casper shivered painfully, burrowing deeper beneath the heavy covers of her bed. The dreams were not comforting at all to her this evening.

__

The dark haired woman stood beside the man, hovering just above the crib. Tears gathered in her large, violet eyes as she stared down at Casper in her crib.

"Mother would have loved meeting the babies." She whispered, carefully brushing a finger over Casper's cheek.  
"Patience, don't think like that," the man said gruffly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  
"He's going to come for us, you know," Patience murmured, leaning forward to pick up her dozing baby girl. Once Casper was settled comfortably against her shoulder she spoke again. "He's going to destroy us."

"Stop thinking like that! He's not getting anywhere near you or our daughter."

"But Mother

"Your mother was not all knowing. She'd been wrong on occasion, Patience. I refuse to think that that bastard is going to kill you or our child!"

He spun away from her, his anger following him like a cloak. Casper cried and shifted against her mother, who made soothing noises at her. It didn't help, because the baby

Voldemort was going to kill them.

saw _it! You can't stop it, just by saying it S-"_felt_ what her mother did._

* * *

Hope stirred in her sleep, finally curling away from Charity. She smiled, her dreams the only ones untainted by grief that night.

__

A mobile of shooting stars whirled above her head as four faces glanced down at her. Mama, with her red-gold hair slipping free of the coif she had stuffed it in, Hope's pudgy little fingers grasping playfully at it. Faithie, her mouth in a perpetual grin as she waved a bunny rabbit in her face. Charity, peeking through the bars of her cradle to see her little sister. And Papa, a sad smile on his lips.

The only thing that had changed with the spell had been

Mummy's _light brown hair in her fingers, Oliver with the bunny, and Dad grinning happily_. _But then _Mama _was there, signaling that it was okay for her to love them just as much as Hope had loved her and Papa._

* * *

The next morning saw an exhausted Casper in the kitchen, helping serve breakfast with the aid of Dawn and Xander. Hope, Charity, and Oliver were the first to arrive in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Casper said quietly, turning back to flip the pancakes she was making.  
"Morning," Oliver said brightly, trying to compensate for Charity's glum expression and Hope's shyness.  
"Did you sleep well?" Dawn asked, trying to help out Oliver a little.  
"No," Charity glanced at the door, hearing others coming into the kitchen. "Had a bad dream."

"Oh. I had a dream involving Justin Timberlake and chocolate syrup," Dawn muttered.

"Oh, my god, my one eye!" Xander looked ill. "Overshare, Dawnie. Major overshare."

"Please, _Anya_ was practically my sex ed teacher, in which _you_ featured heavily, so don't talk to _me_ about overshare," Dawn snorted.

"I don't get it," Hope muttered to Oliver, who was blushing bright red.

"Sorry, forgot about little ears," Dawn did some blushing of her own. "We were totally eating a sundae, me and Justin Timberlake."

"Who's that?" Hope frowned.  
"A Muggle singer, Hope," Oliver explained.  
"Oh."

It was quiet for several minutes as Casper started to dish out the pancakes. Charity bit her lip, sending the older woman secretive glances.

"You said that Sainte Germaine saved your life," she said quietly. "How'd she do that?"

Casper licked her lips and stared at the girl for a few moments, bending her head away so the faint scar down the back of her neck was visible. Hope's fork clattered to her plate at the heavily scarred skin that was hidden by the thick tumble of ebony hair, and Oliver's mouth hung open a bit.

"When I was an infant, Voldemort killed my parents for not siding with him. They were powerful and pureblooded. They would have made excellent Death Eaters, I've been told, because of their bloodlines. They refused because I'd been born a squib," Casper turned back to them. "And he would have demanded my blood on sight because I'm no better than a muggle, really."  
"So, they hid you with Rebecca?" Dawn asked, remembering her own hidden status as the slayer's baby sister.  
"No. They slaughtered my parents, and left me to burn," Casper flicked a nervous eye over to Hope. The girl was only eleven, after all. "She pulled me from the wreckage."


End file.
